yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ayano Aishi/Galeria
Portrety Portret Yandere 1.png|1. portret Ayano. (aktualny na Kaobooku) Portret Yandere 2.png|2. portret Ayano. Portret Yandere 3.png|3. portret Ayano. (Mundurek #5) Portret Yandere 4.png|4. portret Ayano. (zbugowany) Portret Yandere 5.png|5. portret Ayano. Yandere-chan z jaśniejszymi oczami.png|6. portret Ayano. (aktualny) Oficjalne obrazy Ilustarcja Gry z Yandere-chan.png|Ilustarcja gry z Ayano. Ilustarcja Gry z Yandere-chan we krwi.png|Ilustarcja gry z Yandere-chan we krwi. Oficjalny Obraz Ayano.png|Oficjalny obraz Ayano. Oficjalny Obraz Ayano w krwi.png|Oficjalny obraz zakrwawionej Ayano. Sylwetka Ayano.png|Sylwetka Ayano. ayano we krwi.png|Ayano we krwi. Stara Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Stara Yandere-chan na stronie. Nowa Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Nowa Yandere-chan na stronie. Zła Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Krzyżująca ramiona Yandere-chan na stronie. Przepraszająca Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Przepraszająca Yandere-chan na stronie. Stara podejrzana Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Stara, podejrzliwa Yandere-chan na stronie. Nowa podejrzana Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Nowa, podejrzliwa Yandere-chan na stronie. Zdenerwowana Yandere-chan na blogu.png|Zdenerwowana Yandere-chan na stronie. Stara wkurzona Yandere-chan z nożem na blogu.png|Stara, wściekła Yandere-chan z nożem na stronie. Nowa wkurzona Yandere-chan z nożem na blogu.png|Nowa, wściekła Yandere-chan z nożem na stronie. Stara Yandere-chan w garniturze na blogu.png|Stara Yandere-chan w garniturze na stronie. Nowa Yandere-chan w garniturze na blogu.png|Nowa Yandere-chan w garniturze na stronie. AyAiwSUbm.png|Ayano w mundurku samorządu uczniowskiego. W grze Postura_Yandere-chan_16-9-18.png|Postura Ayano. Yandere-chan w stroju do ćwiczeń.png|W stroju sportowym. Yandere-chan w stroju do pływania.png|W stroju kąpielowym. Ayano w mieście 1-2-20.png|Ayano w mieście. Kucająca_Ayano_16-9-18.png|Kucająca Ayano. Czołgająca się Ayano 16-9-18.png|Czołgająca się Ayano. AyAiSnŁ_16-9-18.png|Ayano siedząca na ławce. Yandere-chan_w_kartonie.png|Ayano w kartonie. AyAizMBiMi.png|Ayano ze Scrub-chan. YandereChanObłąkanie.png|Obłąkana i zakrwawiona Ayano. Policja znalazła AyAi1 20-10-18.png|Ayano po aresztowaniu. Policja znalazła AyAi2 20-10-18.png|Ayano po aresztowaniu. tnąc1.JPG|Ayano podczas rozczłonkowania zwłok #1. ciało8.JPG|Ayano podczas rozczłonkowania zwłok #2. AyAizGSM_1-3-17.png|Ayano z głową Saki. 12345.png|Statystyki Ayano. Możliwość_zdrady_kokony.jpeg|Możliwość zdradzenia Kokony. Piżama.png|Ayano w piżamie. Yandere-chan opętana przed demona Horror'a.png|Ayano opętana przez demona bólu. Instrukcja_obsługi_gaśnicy.png|Ayano widoczna na instrukcji obsługi gaśnicy. Policja aresztowała AyAi 20-10-18.png|Aresztowana Ayano. Expelled.PNG|Wydalona Ayano. Expelled_2.PNG|Wydalona Ayano. GAMEOVER.png|Ayano ze złamanym sercem. Comatose.jpeg|Ayano w stanie śpiączki. Normalne_menu_główne_1-5-17.png|Ayano w menu głównym. Krwawe_menu_główne_1-5-17.png|Ayano w krwistym menu głównym. ayano przy senpaiu 10.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #1. ayano przy senpaiu.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #2. ayano przy senpaiu 2.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #3. ayano przy senapiu 7.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #4. ayano przy senpaiu 5.png|Reakcja Ayano na stanie blisko Senpaia #5. Zraniona_Yandere-chan.png|Zraniona Ayano. Stroje klubowe Chusta jako strój klubu.png|Strój klubu kulinarnego. Kwiat_z_klubu_ogrodniczego.png|Strój klubu ogrodniczego. Strój klubu sportowego.png|Strój klubu sportowego. Yandere-Chan w fartuchu.png|Strój klubu artystycznego. Obroża w klubie okultystycznym.png|Strój klubu okultystycznego. Spinka w kształcie klucza wioliniowego.png|Strój klubu muzycznego. Ayano_w_stroju_klubu_naukowego.png|Strój klubu naukowego. Strój_sztuk_walk.png|Strój klubu sztuki walki. Strój klubu teatralnego 22 sierpień 2018.png|Strój klubu teatralnego. Bandana na ręce.png|Chustka klubu gier. Maski z klubu teatralnego Maska Lisa.png|Ayano w masce lisa. Maska Wilka.png|Ayano w masce wilka. Maska Kota.png|Ayano w masce kota. Maska Upiorne Postaci.jpeg|Ayano w upiornej masce. Maska Psa.png|Ayano w masce psa. Maska Demona.png|Ayano w masce demona. Easter Eggs Akcesoria Yandere-chan z majtkami na głowie.png|Z majtkami na głowie. Yandere-chan z Tostem w buzi.png|Z tostem w ustach. Yandere-chan z lodem w buzi.png|Z lodem w ustach. Yandere-chan z kubkiem w buzi.png|Z piciem w ustach. Yandere-chan z skrzydłami diabła.png|Z różkami i skrzydłami demona. Yandere-chan z pluszakiem Senpai'a.png|Z maskotką Senpai'a. Yandere-chan z ośmiornicą na głowie.png|Z ośmiornicą na głowie. Białe Słuchawki.png|Ze słuchawkami na głowie. Czapka Mario.png|Z czapką i wąsami Mario z „Donkey Kong”. Czapka Meksykanina.png|Z sombrero. Czapka Milorda.png|Z cylindrem i wąsami milorda. Kocie Uszy.png|Z dużymi czarnymi uszami kota. Mięso na głowie.png|Ze stekiem wbitym w głowę. Różowa kokarda.png|Z kokardą Giffany z „Wodogrzmoty Małe”. Tęczowe klawisze.png|Z opaską z kolorowymi klawiszami. Yandere-chan z tosterem w buzi.png|Z tosterem w ustach. Białe Kocie Uszy.png|Z uszami Rong Rong. ZCzarnąKokardką.png|Z kokardą Misato. MałeUszy.png|Z małymi czarnymi uszami kota. UszyKosmity.png|Z uszami Akira. Spinka.png|Ze spinką. Nos klauna.png|Z nosem klauna. Kwiatek.png|Z kwiatkiem na oku. Uszy.png|Z kremowymi uszami. Owca.png|Z alpaką na głowie. Czpka.png|W czerwonej czapce. Maska 1.png|Z maską Kedamono z „Popee the performer”. Maska 2.png|Z maską Kedamono z „Popee the performer” po wciśnięciu spacji. Maska 3.png|Z maską Kedamono z „Popee the performer” po wciśnięciu spacji po raz drugi. Maska 4.png|Z maską Kedamono z „Popee the performer” po wciśnięciu spacji po raz trzeci. Ayano w czapce czarownicy.png|W kapeluszu czarownicy. Ayano ivysaur.png|Z kwiatem Ivysaura z „Pokemon”. Ayano różowa obroża.png|W różowej obróżce. Ayano czerwona obroża.png|W czerwonej obróżce. Czapka czarownicy.png|W kapeluszu czarownicy z kokardą. Duża czapka.png|W dużej czapce. Kapelusz królik.png|W czapce królika. Kapelusz marchewka.png|W kapeluszu marchewce. Kotek na głowie.png|Z kotkiem na głowie. Maska danganronpa.png|W masce nawiązującej do „Danganronpa”. Maska spirited away.png|W masce ze „Spirited Away”. Maska z persony.png|W masce z „Persona”. Ogon lisa.png|Z ogonem lisa. Uszy lisa.png|Z uszami lisa. Trawiaste skrzydła.png|Z trawiastymi skrzydłami. Skrzydła wróżki.png|Ze skrzydłami wróżki. Skrzydła diabła małe.png|Z małymi skrzydłami diabła. Skrzydła diabła duże.png|Z dużymi skrzydłami diabła. Skrzydła anioła.png|Ze skrzydłami anioła. Słuchawki saikou.png|W słuchawkach Saikou. Rogi kanny.png|Z rogami Kanny z „Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon”. Rogi lucoy.png|Z rogami Lucoy z „Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon”. Rogi tohru.png|Z rogami Tohru z „Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon”. Okulary Yandere-chan z opaską po prawej stronie.png|Z opaską medyczną Supany, ale na lewym oku. Yandere-chan z opaską po lewej stronie.png|Z opaską medyczną Supany. Yandere-chan z dwoma opaskami na oczach.png|Z dwiema opaskami medycznymi. Okulary Info.png|Z okularami Info-chan. ThugLifeYanSim.PNG|Z okularami Thug Life. Włosy Fryzura z dwoma kucykami.png|Ze starą fryzurą Koharu. Fryzura w stylu Teto.png|Ze starą fryzurą Kokony. Kucyk po lewej stronie.png|Ze starą fryzurą Yui. Fryzura z dwoma długimi kucykami.png|Ze starą fryzurą Saki. Fryzura z trzema kucykami.png|Ze starą fryzurą Mei. Fryzura Info.png|Z fryzurą Info-chan. Fryzura Osany.png|Z fryzurą Rival-chan. Długie Włosy.png|Ze starą fryzurą Midori. Dłuższe włosy.png|Ze starą fryzurą Midori Gurin z dłuższymi włosami. Fryzura w stylu Goku.png|Z fryzurą z „Galo Sengen”. Fryzura w stylu Hitman.png|Z fryzurą z „Hitman”. Włosy z długą grzywką.png|Z fryzurą z Hateful Mode. BiałyKucyk.png|Z fryzurą Rong Rong. DługieBrązoweWłosy.png|Z fryzurą Shanny. LuźnyKok.png|Z fryzurą Seven. CzarnyKok.png|Z fryzurą Akiry. DługieCzarneWłosyZGrzywką.png|Z fryzurą Akeko. BlondWłosyZKolczykami.png|Z fryzurą Kathlyne Cotner. KrótkieCzarneWłosyZCzerwonąPasemką.png|Z fryzurą Matoi Ryuko z „Kill la Kill”. KrótkieKoloroweWłosy.png|Z fryzurą Edgy. ZielonyKucyk.png|Z fryzurą Tashi. DwukoloroweDługieWłosy.png|Z fryzurą Lovely. Rude włosy z czerwoną kokardą.png|Z fryzurą Asuki Angley z „Neon Genesis Evangelion”. Różowe włosy ze spinką.png|Z fryzurą Nadoki. Różowe Włosy z białą grzywką.png|Z fryzurą Ojo Nitto. Różowe Włosy z białą grzywką wersja druga.png|Z fryzurą Ojo Nitto, wersja druga. Jasne brązowe długie włosy.png|Z fryzurą Luccioly Crown. Granatowe włosy z kwiatem.png|Z fryzurą Clair Vont. Brązowe Włosy z kwiatem.png|Z fryzurą Hany Majono. Zielono Różowe Włosy z Gwiadką.png|Z fryzurą Daralis. Odstające zielone włosy.png|Z fryzurą Jun Tao z „Shaman King”. Włosy Jeżyk.png|Z fryzurą (prawdopodobnie) Natsu z „Fairy Tail”. Cyborg włosy.png|Z fryzurą z Cyborg Mode. blond włosy.png|Z fryzurą Mari Ohary z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. bujne brązowe włosy.png|Z fryzurą Ryoko Otanashi z "Danganronpa". ciemnofioletowe włosy.png czarna grzywka.png długie różowe włosy.png włosy różowe 2.png fryzura bez różowej grzywki.png|Z fryzurą Misato bez grzywki. fryzura blond z czarną kokardą.png fryzura cała różowa grzywka inny wariant.png|Z fryzurą Misato z innym wariantem grzywki. fryzura cała różowa grzywka.png|Z fryzurą Misato z grzywką. fryzura część różowej grzywki.png|Z fryzurą Misato z częścią grzywki. fryzura horudy.png|Z fryzurą Horudy. fryzura pippi.png|Z fryzurą Pippi. fryzura rude kitki.png|Z fryzurą Ningyo Fu. fryzura warkocze i kokardki.png|Z fryzurą Heather. kremowe krótkie włosy.png|Z fryzurą You Watanabe z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. krótkie białe włosy.png Włosy białe spinki.png|Z fryzurą Dia Kurosawy z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. Włosy białe kitki.png|Z fryzurą Kanny z „Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon”. Włosy arbuz xd.png Włosy another.png|Z fryzurą Mei Misaki z „Another”. Nowa fryzura yuno.png|Z fryzurą Yuno Gasai z „Mirai Nikki”. Nowa fryzura rei.png|Z fryzurą Rei Ayanami z „Neon Genesis Evangelion”. Nowa fryzura kory.png|Z fryzurą Korry z „The Legend of Korra”. Krótkie różowe włosy.png Krótkie kremowe włosy.png|Z fryzurą Hanamaru Kunikidy z „Love Live! School Idol Project” Krótkie blond włosy.png|. Włosy fioletowe krótkie.png Włosy fioletowe kitki.png Włosy fioletowe czarna kokarda.png Włosy fioletowe bez konturu.png|Z fryzurą LaurenzSide. Włosy dwie czarne kitki.png|Z fryzurą Kurumi Tokisaki z „Date a Live”. Włosy duże kitki.png|Z fryzurą Nozomi Toujou z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. Włosy długie różowe.png Włosy czerwone spinki.png Włosy czerwone rogi.png Włosy czerwone duże.png Włosy cytrynowe.png|Z fryzurą Bijuu Mike. Włosy bujne brązowe.png Włosy brązowe kitka.png Włosy brązowe grzywka.png Włosy bordowe.png Włosy bordowe długie.png|Z fryzurą Riko Sakurauchi z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. Włosy błękitne.png Włosy blond.png Włosy niebieskie kok.png|Z fryzurą Yoshiko Tsushima z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. Włosy niebieskie kitki.png Włosy niebieskie grzywka.png| Włosy niebieskie grzywka i kitki.png| Z fryzurą .Urary Shirashi z "Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo" Włosy niebieskie czerwona spinka.png Włosy natsuki doki doki.png|Z fryzurą Natsuki z „Doki Doki Literature Club”. Włosy morski kolor.png Włosy moniki doki doki.png|Z fryzurą Moniki z „Doki Doki Literature Club”. Włosy minecraft.png|Z fryzurą w stylu Minecraft. Włosy miki.png| Z fryzurą Nico Yazwy z "Love Live! High School Idol Project" Włosy megurine luka.png|Z fryzurą Megurine Luki z „Vocaloid”. Włosy medusa.png|Z fryzurą z Medusa Mode. Włosy makaron xd.png Włosy limonkowe.png|Z fryzurą Quetzalcoatl z „Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon”. Włosy krótkie złote.png|Z fryzurą Hanayo Koizumi z „Love Live School Idol Project”. Włosy krótkie niebieskie.png Włosy krótkie brązowe.png Włosy kremowe.png|Z fryzurą Kotori Minami z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. Włosy jednej z członkini klubu ogrodniczego.png|Z fryzurą jednej z fałszywych członkiń klubu ogrodniczego. Włosy jasny róż.png Włosy granatowe.png Włosy granatowe spinki.png Włosy granatowe kitki.png|Z fryzurą Marinette z „Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot”. Włosy granatowe kitka.png|Z fryzurą Kanan Matsuury z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. Włosy gazer.png|Z fryzurą z Gazer Mode. Włosy gazer drugie.png|Ze starą fryzurą z Gazer Mode. Włosy fioletowe.png Włosy fioletowe słuchawki.png Zielone duże włosy.png Włosy złote.png|Z fryzurą Tohru z „Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon”. Włosy zielone z kitką.png Włosy zielone różowe pasemko.png Włosy zielone okulary.png Włosy zielone kucyki.png Włosy zielona czapka.png|Z fryzurą Iwo. Włosy z zarostem.png|Z fryzurą Veggie Gamer. Włosy z opaską.png Włosy yuri doki doki.png|Z fryzurą Yuri z „Doki Doki Literature Club”. Włosy warkocz.png Włosy uszka kwiatek.png Włosy szpiczaste niebieskie.png Włosy szare.png|Z fryzurą Honmy Meiko z „Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai”. Włosy szare krótkie.png Włosy srebrno różowe.png Włosy shiro.png|Z fryzurą Shiro z „No Game No Life”. Włosy shauny.png|Z fryzurą Shauny z „Pokemon”. Włosy sayori doki doki.png|Z fryzurą Sayori z „Doki Doki Literature Club”. Włosy sailor moon.png|Z fryzurą Usagi Tsukino z „Sailor Moon”. Włosy ryoba.png|Z fryzurą Ryoby. Włosy rude warkoczyk.png|Z fryzurą Chiki Takami z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. Włosy ruchome.png Włosy różowe.png Włosy różowe kitka.png Włosy różowe kitka z tyłu.png Włosy różowe bujne kitki.png|Włosy Ruby Kurosawy z „Love Live! School Idol Project”. Włosy róż i fiolet.png Włosy roślinka.png Włosy pomarańczowe.png Włosy pomarańczowa kitka.png Włosy opaska.png Włosy okulary blond.png Włosy niebieskie prosta grzywka.png|Z fryzurą Daoko z „Girl”. Kręcone włosy.png|Z fryzurą Ayami. Fryzura Miku hatsune.png|Z fryzurą Hatsune Miku z „Vocaloid”. Czarny kok z beretem.png|Z fryzurą Mime. Kucyk.png|Z fryzurą Mimi Tachikawy z „Digimon”. Kapelusz.png|Z fryzurą Mimi Tachikawy z „Digimon” z kapeluszem. Filet.png|Z fryzurą Shinoi Hiragi z „Owari no Seraph”. JunkoEnoshimaHairYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Junko Enoshimy z „Danganronpa”. CassieYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Cassie z „Crush Crush”. MiuYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Miu z „Crush Crush”. QuillYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Quill z „Crush Crush”. ElleYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Elle z „Crush Crush”. IroYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Iro z „Crush Crush”. BonnibelYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Bonnibel z „Crush Crush”. FumiYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Fumi z „Crush Crush”. NinaYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Niny z „Crush Crush”. AlphaYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Alphy z „Crush Crush”. PamuYanSim.PNG|Z fryzurą Pamu z „Crush Crush”. włosy granatowe prosta grzywka.png Druga fryzura yandere.png|Z fryzurą innej yandere w DLC. Nowe włosy spinki.png Nowe zielone włosy.png Nowe włosy rude.png Nowe włosy różowe spinki.png Nowe włosy niebieskie.png Nowe włosy czapka.png Kolejna fryzura yandere chan.png Włosy czarne prosta grzywka.png Włosy blond kokarda fiolet.png Yan chan włosy ibuki.png|Z fryzurą Ibuki Miody z „Danganronpa”. Włosy yan chan.png Easter eggi z menu Tryb X Mode.png|W X Mode. Tryb Titan Mode.png|Podczas Titan Mode. Tryb Spooky Mode.png|Podczas Spooky Mode. Tryb Slender Mode.png|W Slender Mode. Tryb Punished Mode.png|W Punished Mode. Tryb Hateful Mode.png|W Hateful Mode. Tryb Galo Mode.png|W Galo Mode. Tryb DK Mode.png|W DK Mode. Tryb 47 Mode.png|W 47 Mode. PodczasBadTimeMode.png|W Bad Time Mode. PodczasPunchMode.png|W Punch Mode. PodczasFalconMode.png|W Falcon Mode. Tryb Cyborg Mode.png|W Cyborg Mode. Huntress.png|W Huntress Mode. easter egg ayano.png|W Yanketsu Mode. ayano medusa.png|W Medusa Mode. ayano hanger.png|W Hunger Mode. Ebola mode ayano.png|W Ebola Mode. Ayano gazer mode.png|W Gazer Mode (czerwone oczy). Crino mode ayano.png|W Cirno Mode. Blade hair mode.png|W Blade Hair Mode. Odświeżony bancho mode.png|W Bancho Mode. Starsze wersje Na_stronę_główną.jpg|Stare menu. Menu_Gy_w_czerwonej_wersji.jpg|Stare krwiste menu. Czekająca_Ayano_1-2-15.png|Czekająca Ayano (widok na Ayano). Czekająca_Ayano_1-2-15_2.png|Czekająca Ayano (widok na telefon). KA_15-2-17.png|Kucająca Ayano, przed aktualizacją z 1 maja 2017 roku. RA_15-2-17.png|„Raczkująca” Ayano. Fryzura z Legendy Kory.png|Z fryzurą Korry z „The Legend of Korra”. Fryzura Yuno Gasai.png|Z fryzurą Yuno Gasai z „Mirai Nikki”. Niebieska Fryzura.png|Z fryzurą Rei Ayanami z „Neon Genesis Evangelion”. Pomarańczowe włosy.png Włosy czapka.png Włosy kawaii.png Zielone włosy z grzywką.png Włosy jasny niebieski.png brązowe włosy z grzywką.png Tryb Cirno Mode.png|W Cirno Mode. Tryb Eboli.png|W Ebola Mode. Tryb Bancho Mode.png|W Bancho Mode. Włosy danganronpa dwa.png|Z fryzurą Ibuki Miody z „Danganronpa”. Naga Yandere-chan.png|Ayano nago. MsA_15-2-17.png|Myjąca się Ayano. Szkice Concept art finalnej wersji Yandere-chan z 20 kwietnia.jpg|Concept art finalnej wersji Yandere-chan, zamieszczony we wpisie „Main character concept art”. Plan Wyglądu Yandere-chan.png|Oficjalne szkice Yandere-chan ukazane w tyn komentarzu pod wpisem „Main character concept art”. Szkic Spódnicy Yandere-chan.jpg|Szkic spódnicy Ayano. Kolejny_szkic_włosów_Ayano.jpg|Szkic włosów Ayano w „The Future of Yandere Simulator's Character Models”. Szkic Yandere-chan w Persona 5.jpg|Szkic Yandere-chan w „Persona 5”. Modele s47QuXs.png|Model Ayano. Yandere-chan w swiątecznym stroju.png|Ayano w świątecznym stroju. Model Ayano z nowymi włosami.png|Model Yandere-chan z włosami innej yandere z przyszłego DLC. Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy.jpeg|Ayano w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym. Yandere-chan w płaszczu z siekierą.png|Ayano w płaszczu i z siekierą. Model Przyszłych Włosów Yandere-chan.png|Model innych włosów. Model nowego mundurka Yandere-chan.png|Pełny wygląd innego mundurka. Kolorystyka mundurków Yandere-chan.png|Kolorystyka mundurków Ayano. Ilustracja z nowym mundurkiem Yandere-chan.png|Ilustracja z innym mundurkiem Ayano. Yandere-chan w fartuszku.png|Ayano w fartuszku. Druga_wersja_modelu_Ayano.png|Budowa modelu Ayano. Nowe_modele_Ayano.png|Nowe modele Ayano ukazane w odpowiedzi YandereDev pod jednym z postów na Reddicie. Nowy model Ayano.gif|Nowy model Ayano w „What's Going On With Yandere Simulator's Development?”. Filmy i blog 2014 Tablica_korkowa_4-4-14.png|Ayano patrząca na tablicę korkową we wpisie „Current Features as of April 4th”. Yandere-chan kopiąca ciało licealistki.png|Ayano kopiąca ciało licealistki w filmiku „Original Yandere Simulator Prototype”. Mnóstwo_zabitych_Licealistek.png|Machająca, zakrwawiona Ayano we wpisie „Ragdoll Test”. Yandere-chan podpierając ścianę w starszych wersjach gry.png|Ayano opierająca się o ścianę we wpisie „Animation Ideas”. Yandere-chan_i_Licealistki.png|Ayano wśród licealistek. Ayano_z_nożem_1-5-14.png|Ayano trzymająca nóż. Wzrok Licealistki wersja druga.png|Ayano chowająca się przed licealistką. #1 Wzrok Licealistki.png|Ayano chowająca się przed licealistką. #2 Broniąca się licealistka przed atakiem Yandere-chan.png|Licealistka broniąca się przed Ayano. Serce namalowane krwią licealistki.png|Ayano przy namalowanym krwią sercu. Yandere-chan przy rozciętych zwłok Licealistki.png|Ayano przy rozciętych zwłok licealistki. Biegnąca Yandere-chan w starym intrze.png Senpai podaje rękę Yandere-chan w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan dostająca wiadomość od Info-chan w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan leząca na łóżku w starym Intrze.png Yandere-chan próbująca zasnąc na łóżku w starym intrz.png Yandere-chan wybiegająca z domu w starym intrze.png Yandere-chan próbująca zasnąc na łóżku w starym intrz.png Yandere-chan zderzająca się z Senpai'em w starym intrze.png Załamana Yandere-chan.png Ayano trzymająca mop 22-9-14.png|Trzymająca mop Ayano. Rozmawiające_licealistki_22-9-14.png|Słuchająca licealistek Ayano. Śmiejąca się Ayano 22-9-14.png|Śmiejąca się Ayano. Ayano_zabijająca_żółtą_licealistkę_22-9-14.png|Ayano zabijająca żółtowłosą licealistkę. Ołtarzyk_Senpai'a_22-9-14.png|Ayano patrząca na ołtarzyk Taro. Licealistka zauważa morderstwo.png|Ayano zostaje zauważona przez licealistkę. Stare menu w YS.jpg|Ayano w „Original Yandere Simulator Title Screen Concept”. Yandere-chan z głową Ucznia-chan w starszym wyglądzie menu.png|Ayano trzymająca głowę licealistki w „Original Yandere Simulator Title Screen Concept”. AyAi 16-11-14.jpg|Ayano ukazana w jednym z postów. 2015 AyAi 2-3-15.jpg|Ayano ukazana w jednym z postów. AyAi1RYS.png|Ayano w poście z okazji pierwszej rocznicy gry. Yandere-chan w E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2.png|Ayano w „E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2”. Klęcząca Yandere-chan w E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2.png|Klęcząca Ayano w „E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2”. Zakrwawiona Yandere-chan w E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 2.png|Zakrwawiona Ayano „E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2”. Płacząca_Ayano_12-8-15.png|Płacząca Ayano w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere_dev_snap_out_of_it_by_sozomaika-d95g84c.jpg|Ayano uderzona w twarz przez Midori w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. AyAi_i_MiGu_^^.png|Ayano i Midori w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. AyAiZMiGu.png|Ayano zabijająca Miodri w „Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator”. YandereSimulatorAnimation5.png|Ayano rozmawiająca z Kokoną Haruką w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation6.png|Ayano rozmawiająca z Kuu Dere w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation7.png|Ayano rozmawiająca z Osaną Najimi w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation8.png|Ayano rozmawiająca z Midori Gurin w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation9.png|Ayano rozmawiająca z nauczycielką w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation10.png|Ayano rozmawiająca z Pippi Osu w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation1.png|Ayano leząca w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation11.png|Info-chan rozmawiająca z Ayano w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation2.png|Ayano w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation3.png|Ayano krzycząca na Osanę w „I Want My Senpai Back”. YandereSimulatorAnimation4.png|Ayano pzytulająca Taro w „I Want My Senpai Back”. 11_A_shiny_sharp_axe_and_one_glorious_whack....png|Ayano zabijająca Osanę w kolędzie „It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol”. Yandere-chan w Yandere-chan Is Coming To Town - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol.jpg|Ayano w „Yandere-chan Is Coming To Town - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol”. 2016 Yandere-chan mówiąca stop w Stop Please.png|Ayano mówiąca stop w Stop Please. Yandere-chan w robocie.png|Ayano w robocie w „Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator”. Senpai zdejmuje maskę Yandere-chan.jpg|Taro zdejmuje Ayano maskę w „Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator”. Hitman z Yandere-chan.png|Agent 47 rozmawiający z Ayano w „Let's Examine Hitman”. PUNCHINGOSANA.jpeg|Ayano uderza worek treningowy ze zdjęciem Osany w „Raising the Strength Stat”. GOODBYE_JOJO.jpeg|Ayano kręci Osaną za jej kucyki w „Raising the Strength Stat”. 4sMZWRA.png|Ayano w „Yandere Simulator's BIGGEST Problem”. FilmYandereDeva?.jpeg|thumb|Ayano próbująca zabić Rival-chan w „Indestructible Rival”. RivalChan_i_YandereChan_w_filmie.jpeg|Ayano i Rival-chan w „Indestructible Rival”. Yandere-chan wylewająca na Kokone wodę w Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator.png|Ayano wylewająca na Kokonę wodę w „Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere-chan wylewająca na Kokone krew w Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator.png|Ayano wylewająca na Kokonę krew w „Bucket-Based Murder in Yandere Simulator”. Ayano-kot.png|Ayano jako kot. Yandere-chan z kotkiem w July Progress Report.png|Ayano z kotkiem w „July Progress Report”. Yandere-chan z nożem kotkiem w July Progress Report.png|Ayano z nożem i kotkiem w „July Progress Report”. Yandere-chan z Osoro i delikwentami w How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator.png|Ayano z Osoro i delikwentami w „How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator”. AyAi_1-9-16.jpg|Art wykonany przez kjecha. Yandere-chan w Yandere-chan in Super Smash Bros for WiiU!.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan in Super Smash Bros for WiiU!”. Yandere-chan w Matchmaking is Coming Soon i Matchmaking in Yandere Simulator.png|Ayano w „Matchmaking is Coming Soon” i „Matchmaking in Yandere Simulator”. Yandere-chan_i_pare_rywalek.jpg|Ayano z rywalkami. Tablica_korkowa_od_YandereDeva.jpg|Przyszła konwersacja Ayano, z Info-chan, po śmierci Osany. Yandere-chan w Early November Progress Update.png|Ayano w „Early November Progress Update”. Yandere-chan i Info-chan w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.png|Ayano i Info-chan w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan z rywalkami w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.png|Ayano z rywalkami w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan i Nemesis-chan w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.png|Ayano i Nemesis-chan w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan z Midori, Hanako, Osaną i Amai w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.png|Ayano z Midori Gurin, Hanako Yamada, Osaną Najimi i Amai Odayaką w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan w New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator Mission Mode.jpg|Ayano w „New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator "Mission Mode"”. Yandere-chan w Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update.png|Ayano w „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update”. Yandere-chan i Osana Najimi w Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update.png|Ayano i Osana Najimi w „Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update”. Yandere-chan i Senpai w You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan.png|Ayano i Taro w „You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan”. Yandere-chan z związanym Senpai w You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan.png|Ayano z związanym Taro w „You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan”. 2017 Yandere-chan, Osana Najimi i tajemnica postać w January Osana Progress Report - Part 1.png|Ayano, Osana Najimi i tajemnica postać w „January Osana Progress Report - Part 1”. Ayano-kot_midori_info-chan.png|Art przedstawiający Ayano, jako kota, przynoszącą w ustach zdjęcie zwłok Midori do Info-chan. Yandere-chan popychająca beczkę ze zwłokami w Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town.jpg|Ayano popychająca beczkę ze zwłokami w „Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town”. Yandere-chan jako kelnerka w Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town.jpg|Ayano jako kelnerka w „Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town”. AyAi_13-2-17.png|Ayano ukazana m.in. na Twitterze Deva. Yanderechantiny.png|Ayano na ilustracji z okazji trzeciej rocznicy gry. Yandere-chan w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Ayano w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】”. Yandere-chan jako mała dziewczynka w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Ayano jako mała dziewczynka z misiem w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】”. Senpai witający się z Yandere-chan w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Taro witający się z Ayano w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】”. Senpai przyłapuje Yandere-chan w robieniu zdjęć majteczek w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Taro przyłapuje Yandere-chan w robieniu zdjęć majteczek w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】”. Senpai krzyczy na Yandere-chan w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Taro krzyczy na Ayano w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】”. Yandere-chan z demonicznymi rękami w Even Yanderes Need To Love.png|Ayano z demonicznymi rękami w „Even Yanderes Need To Love 【Yandere Simulator PV】”. AyAi_i_KiSu_17-5-17.png|Ayano przecinająca linę w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Musume_Ayano_Sora_1.png|Ayano, Musume i Sora w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Musume_Ayano_Sora_2.png|Ayano, Musume i Sora w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Musume_Ayano_Sora_3.png|Ayano, Musume i Sora w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Musume_Ayano_Sora_4.png|Ayano, Musume i Sora w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. AyAi_i_TaYa_17-5-17.png|Ayano i Taro w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. Zawstydzona_Ayano_(art).png|Zawstydzona Ayano w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka”. AyAi_i_KH_1.png|Ayano z Kokoną w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka” #1. AyAi_i_KH_2.png|Ayano z Kokoną w „The Curious Case of Kokona Haruka” #2. Senpai i Yandere-chan w The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions.png|Taro i Ayano w „The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions”. Yandere-chan w pokoju w The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions.png|Ayano w pokoju w „The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions”. Yandere-chan w The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions.png|Ayano w „The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions”. Yandere-chan i Oka Ruto w Yanderetale Genocide Route - Oka Boss Battle.png|Ayano i Oka Ruto w Yanderetale Genocide Route - Oka Boss Battle. Zakrwawiona Ayano na miniaturce Yandere-chan's Childhood.jpg|Ayano na miniaturce filmu „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Mała Yan-chan badana.png|Ayano badana przez lekarza w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano jako dziecko 1.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano jako dziecko 2.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano jako dziecko 3.png|Ayano z dziurą w sercu w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Yan-chan jako dziecko 4.png|Kucająca Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Yan-chan jako dziecko 5.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Yan-chan jako dziecko 6.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Yan-chan jako dziecko 7.png|Witająca Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z rodzicami.png|Ayano z rodzicami w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Kłócący się rodzicie Ayano.png|Ayano trzymana przez swojego ojca w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Szczęśliwa rodzina Aishi.png|Szczęśliwa rodzina Aishi w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z mamą 1.png|Ayano uspokajana przez swoją matkę w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z mamą 2.png|Ayano uspokajana przez swoją matkę w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano dostająca misia od taty.png|Ayano dostająca misia od swojego ojca w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano w różowej sukience.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z plecakiem.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Uśmiechnięta Ayano 1.png|Uśmiechnięta Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano gnębiona przez innych.png|Ayano gnębiona przez innych w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano_w_wodzie.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z przyjaciółką.png|Ayano rozmawiająca z Midori w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano na łóżku 1.png|Ayano na łóżku w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano na łóżku 2.png|Ayano na łóżku w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano od tyłu w Yandere-chan's Childhood.png|Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Uśmiechnięta Ayano 2.png|Uśmiechnięta Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Grająca Ayano z Kuu i Midori.png|Ayano grająca z Kuu Dere i Midori w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z konsolą do gier.png|Grająca Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Midori w Yandere-chan's Childhood.png|Ayano pokrzepiająca Midori w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano zauważyła kotka.png|Ayano z kotkiem w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z kotkiem 1.png|Ayano bawiąca się z kotkiem w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z kotkiem 2.png‎|Ayano trzymająca kotka w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano z zakrwawionymi dłoniami.png|Ayano z zakrwawionymi rękoma w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 1.png|Idąca Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 2.png‎|Ayano zderzająca się z Taro w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Zdziwiona Ayano.png|Zakłopotana Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Zarumieniona Ayano.png|Zarumieniona Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 3.png‎|Taro pomagający wstać Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 4.png‎|Taro pomagający wstać Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 5.png‎|Żegnająca się z Taro Ayano w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 6.png‎|Ayano stalkująca Taro w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 7.png‎‎|Ayano stalkująca Taro w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano i Senpai w Yandere-chan's Childhood 8.png‎|Ayano stalkująca Taro w „Yandere-chan's Childhood”. Ayano_podnosząca_ogryzek_jabłka_Senpai'a.png|Ayano podnosząca ogryzek jabłka. Stalking_ofst.jpg|Ayano stalkująca Taro i Osanę. Zdjęcie ze strony głównej Yandere Simulator. Szkoła_ofst.jpg|Ayano notująca w klasie. Zdjęcie ze strony głównej Yandere Simulator. Morderstwo_ofst.jpg|Ayano sprzątająca po morderstwie. Zdjęcie ze strony głównej Yandere Simulator. Ayano z rozpuszczonymi włosami.png|Ayano w rozpuszczonych włosach. Genka_i_Ayano_w_MSRALCIYS.png|Genka, wraz z Ayano w „Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator”. 2018–19 AyAi_10-1-18.jpg|Art wykonany przez kjecha. Yandere chan rocznica.png|Ayano na ilustracji z okazji czwartej rocznicy gry. AyAizDM.png|Ayano w poście „Hey, whatever happened with that whole tinyBuild thing?”. AyAiFP.png|Ayano w poście „What’s been going on for the past few days?”. AyAiZn.png|Ayano w poście „October Development Update”. AmAywf 25-12-18.png|Ayano zabijająca Amai w filmie „Jingle Bells - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol”. AyAiOsNaKyKo_5R.png|Ayano, Osana i Kyuji w arcie z okazji piątej rocznicy gry. AyAiwYSICP 1.png|Ayano w filmie „Yandere Simulator Intro Cutscene Preview”. AyAiwYSICP 2.png|Ayano w filmie „Yandere Simulator Intro Cutscene Preview”. AyAiwYSICP 3.png|Ayano w filmie „Yandere Simulator Intro Cutscene Preview”. AyAiRyAiwYSICP.png|Ayano i Ryoba w filmie „Yandere Simulator Intro Cutscene Preview”. AyAiTaYawYSICP 1.png|Ayano i Taro w filmie „Yandere Simulator Intro Cutscene Preview”. AyAiRaFu_15-7-19.jpg|Ayano i Raibaru na miniaturce filmu „Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator”. OsNaAyAiRaFu 15-7-19.png|Ilustracja przedstawiająca Raibaru zatrzymującą Ayano od zabicia Osany, ukazana w filmie „Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator”. Zatrzymanie_przez_RaFu.png|Ayano zatrzymana przez Raibaru w filmie „Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator”. Inne Ayano Adversary.jpg|Ayano w grze „Crush Crush”. en:Ayano Aishi#Gallery ru:Яндере-чан (Аяно Аиши)/Галерея Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Galeria Postaci